


War meeting

by DreamerandRude



Series: This is war [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, can´t tag for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: They have to talk about what should happen after the incident as they are in danger now.





	War meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where Shitrooster is coming from you will get an award. Wrote it insted of sleeping, so it´s as always. *hides in shame*

“What does the Dickback want?” Iwabee asked as they walked behind their former sensei. “Tell me, do you just pair random obscenities with equally random nouns? Cocklamp? Asscarriage? Shitrooster? Is that how this works?” the older man asked and looked at them. “You still talk about the Hokage, and even if you hate his son you can't talk about him like that!” Denki and Metal looked at each other. “Note to self, call someone shitrooster!” they giggled as Udon rolled his eyes. “Take it serious as this will determine your next mission!” 

Together they stood in the office. Team 10 stood on the left side as did Team 15. Sarada stood without her second team mate beside her father. “I’m glad you made it all here, there are certain things we need to talk about!” they nodded. “As you know Boruto Uzumaki became a nukenin, following the man named Kawaki as they seemed to know each other. But now Mitsuki also disappeared from Konoha to look for him.” there where whispers. 

“What a shitrooster, does he have to follow him?” Iwabee groaned and closed his eyes. “What do you mean?” Sarada asked going closer to the larger man. “What do you mean with does he have to follow him?” “Calm down Sarada!” her father said as she turned around. “No! He is a friend, my teammate and the son of Nanadaime-sama! We have to find him!” tears welled up her eyes. “Just because he made one mistake we don't have to hate him!” 

“He nearly killed Iwabee!” Denki screamed. “It was his own fault!” she screamed. 

“Stop it, all of you!” This time it was Konohamaru. “We have to keep a cool head and look at it rational!” but they ignored him as they argued with each other. Having a few people who wants to get him back and a few who wants to fight him. “Silence!” Sasuke screamed and looked at Naruto. “Thank you!” the blonde said and looked at the group. “I know this is an emotional matter, but we have to think! First he is a strong Shinobi and, second what if they manipulate him?” he sighed. “I want a group to find him and keep an eye out on him. The other one will help to protect the gates of Konoha and the borders! Denki, I want you to get me a device to see what is coming along! Cameras, whatever I don't care! Shikadai you will have the safety under your control, your father will be a contact person! We have two enemies, Kawaki and Boruto Uzumaki. The rest will be informed later what they got to do, dismissed!” 

Iwabee walked to the door. “Can you wait for a moment? Iwabee?” he turned around. “Yeah, sure!” As everyone was gone he looked at the young Shinobi. “You became a fine Ninja, determined, strong! I´m glad to know to have someone as you in Konoha!” “Thank you, Hokage-sama!” “But I want to ask you about the happenings since I only know the story of Metal and Denki!” 

So he explained everything. Naruto listened closely. “How large is your scar on the back?” “Left shoulder blade to the middle of my back!” he understood. “I’m sorry, I know he helped you during the exams when you where kids.” “It's okay, this is the past, I need to think about the future!” 

“I want you to have the broders protected together with Denki and Metal, I know what an awesome team you are!” he nodded. “Thank you, sir!” he turned around and smirked. “I won't promise you to not kill him!” “I know, just don't do something you would regret, dismissed!” he walked out the door and saw his teammates there. Denki kissed him. “What did he told you?” Iwabee smirked. “We have to protect the border!”


End file.
